


Así comenzó

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #hppridemonth | wolfstars_'s Harry Potter Pride Month, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Un reto basta para dejar salir sentimientos. Con un beso, los amigos cruzan la línea.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Así comenzó

Disclamer: Todo lo reconocible es de J. K. Rowling.

Beta: Miss "Reina universal de los beteos" Lefroy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cigarrillo. Otra locura que compartían. De entre el montón de recuerdos que guardaban, todos empezaban con un cigarrillo y una botella de whisky de fuego.

No sabían muy bien cómo había empezado todo, pero James los había retado a besarse. Por no quedarse atrás, Sirius se acercó a Lupin, le pasó una mano por el rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Nadie sabía lo mucho que había esperado hasta ese momento. Rozó los labios de Lunático y no pudo contenerse. Remus solo intentaba mantenerse calmado. No podía creer que Canuto lo fuese a besar, ahí, frente a todos.

El beso que se dieron no fue casto ni delicado. Tuvieron que ser separados por Potter mientras sus compañeros les gritaban «¡consíganse una habitación!». Con un bufido de resignación y una mirada cargada de pasión, se separaron. Sabían muy bien que esa no sería la última vez que esto sucediera.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Cornamenta soltando una risotada—. Ahí hubo fuego —dijo una vez estuvieron en su habitación.

—Déjalo, James —respondió Lupin, mirando disimuladamente al joven con el que se había besado horas atrás.

—Yo me iré con Lily. Ustedes usen protección —murmuró Potter cerrando la puerta tras de sí, imaginándose lo sonrojado que debía sentirse Remus y la risa contenida que estaba reflejada en el rostro de Sirius.

—¡Muffliato! —musitó Black apuntando su varita a la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —interrogó el hombre lobo alzando una ceja.

—¡Fermaportus! —susurró Sirius dedicándole una mirada depredadora a Lupin.

—Joder, ¿qué planeas, Canuto? —farfulló Lupin hundiéndose en el sofá en un intento por poner un poco de distancia entre ellos.

—Dime que pare y lo haré —dijo el animago caminando lentamente hacia él—. Si en algún momento quieres irte, eres libre, pero si te gusta, te invito a quedarte.

—¿Y si alguien entra? —dijo con un suspiro, mirándole a los ojos.

—Nadie va a entrar —murmuró Black estando a un palmo de distancia—. Además, no me interesa si alguien se entera de los gemidos que dejas escapar.

Remus podía sentir la respiración de Sirius en su cuello y, sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía de su amigo. Nunca nadie lo había puesto tan nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Sentía los suaves mordiscos que le estaba dejando en el cuello. Intentaba darle más espacio; no quería que parara nunca.

Sirius procuraba ser lento. Se estaba dejando llevar por su lado más carnal; ya no se lo iba a callar más.

—Te deseo —le dijo al oído, con un tono de voz que no sabía que existía. La pasión le estaba ganando la batalla. ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse así por su amigo? Ya ni se acordaba, pero no quería dejarlo ir nunca.

Poco a poco, juntaron sus bocas, jugando con sus lenguas, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos. Sirius se había sentado sobre Lupin, y podían sentir la erección del otro, que les ponía aún más. Movían sus caderas y sus labios, acelerando a medida que pasaban los minutos, centrados en el placer que sentían, dejándose llevar por la locura salvaje.

La ropa empezó a sobrar, necesitaban sentir el roce de su piel. Remus le acariciaba el pecho, Black coló una de sus manos dentro del pantalón del hombre lobo, acariciando su parte más íntima. Con la respiración entrecortada, se dedicaron una mirada, y no se detuvieron hasta haber alcanzado el clímax varias veces.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a Yumi Di Vongola por la ayuda inicial de está historia.

Llevo bastante tiempo intentando escribir un fic subido de tono, y luego de un poco de inspiración, salió esto.

Es mi primer intento de historia medio-lemon, espero que la disfruten o al menos que no la odien.


End file.
